Colección de Recuerdos
by DreamScene
Summary: Narraciónes cortas variadas. Drabbles, casi todas son tristes. Estan advertidos. Espero que les guste.
1. La espera

Resumen: El tiempo gira, y no le importa los dolores que traiga.

Pareja: Kakashi/Sakura

Género: Romance/ Triste

452 palabras

* * *

**La espera**

(Mentira.)

No pudieron ser verdad esos abrazos y las carisias que le regalaba libremente. Era un cambio tan drástico en el comportamiento de un individual con toda esa soledad que había aprendido a aguantar. Le asustaba en veces aunque él no lo admitía. Él siempre esperaba la risa de burla al fin de la broma mas pesada que alguien le hubiese hecho y encontró el silencio. Naruto fue el primero que le vino a la mente.

Nada.

Una sonrisa contenta en una cara que enseñaba solo felicidad en verlo. Sus brazos buscaron sus hombros fácilmente y delicadamente apretó un cuerpo delgado contra uno más fuerte.

Peligroso.

Esto era peligroso.

Darse el lujo de la esperanza iba todo lo contrario de lo que debiese ser un shinobi. Un ANBU en especial. Pero no le importó. Todo lo que reconoció fue el olor de romero en la melena rosada que tenia de frente.

(Bella.)

Quizás por vivir en la soledad tanto tiempo y no recibir la atención que siempre anhelaba, es que le acepto los cariños que daba tan sencillamente la niña en frente de el.

La niña de sus ojos.

Aunque él tenía casi treinta y un años, él había dejado de verla como mas que una simple alumna hace mucho tiempo.

Quizás era una lunática escapada del asilo. O quizás él era el escapado. Admitió que si fuera así, entonces esto tuviera mas sentido.

Igual que fuera ser la razón, no le desperdicio el abrazo, dejando sus manos tocar una cadera femenina brevemente.

(Ella no te necesita.)

Otra vez, la voz de duda entro a su consciencia.

Él la dejo ir.

Estaba seguro que ella le estaba mintiendo. Con cada toque, risa y mirada, le daba esperanza falsa que el desesperadamente quiso creer. Una ilusión. Aunque en forma atractiva venia, el no pudo negar que no era solamente eso.

Respiró profundamente una vez más antes de que se fuera.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto Sakura.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al casi llegar a la puerta. Su mano aun no había tocado el frío del picaporte metal. Ella aprovecho el silencio para hablar.

"Regresaras ¿verdad?"

No tuvo la fuerza para darse vuelta y responderle a su cara. Su deber como maestro le dirigía a encontrar su estudiante perdido por cinco años. Y ahora sintió la necesidad para mentir. Esto quizás iba ser la última vez que la tendría solo para él.

Egoísta, le reclamó la conciencia.

De todos modos, no le importo. Él sabía bien que ella tendía el corazón hecho pedazos desde que empezó a confiar en él más que un mentor. Desde que se fue Sasuke. Ella merecía sentir un poco de certeza y fe.

Él se la daría.

"Por supuesto."

-fin-

* * *

Nota: Si tiene un(os) error(es) déjenme saber para corregirlos. Es mi primer fic en español y les agradezco cualquier crítica. Muchas gracias. 


	2. El desagradable

Resumen: Hay muchas cosas que no le gustan a Hyuga Neji. Ella no está entre esas cosas.

Pareja: Neji/Tenten

Género: Romance/Triste

941 Palabras

* * *

**El desagradable **

i. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado ser inútil.

El pensamiento le atravesaba la consciencia solo con ver a su compañera. El simple hecho que no le pedía ayuda lo molestaba. Las politicas internas de su familia no le agredían tanto como la indiferencia de la experta de armas que tuvo de lado.

Ella no lo necesitaba.

Él se quedaba sin remedio al esperar otra ocasión para verla.

ii. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado ser sentimental.

Tenten era la unica que lo podía de buen y mal humor a la vez. Quería ver esos ojos oscuros fijados en él cuando no estaba herido o dando señales sin palabras durante una misión.

De igual, ella lo distraía de ese resentimiento que le venia encima al pisar dentro de las cuatro paredes que le pertenecían a los Hyuga. Los ojos de Hyuga no habían sido la unica cosa que heredó, sino también la rabia interna de todas injusticias que sin querer había nacido a tener.

iii. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado la nostalgia.

Se acuerda de la primera vez que la vio en la academia y como se le quedo la mirada en ella. Al darse cuenta que serían asignados a el mismo equipo, vio que ella iba a ser destinada a seguir el camino de kuniochi con dedicación total y con eso obtuvo su respeto.

Pensandoló de nuevo, esos dias fueron los últimos rastros de inocencia que poco a poco se le habían acabado después de la muerte de su padre. El sabor amargo que le quedo de recuerdo le supo extraño en el principio, sin importar lo que hacía, y con el tiempo se acostumbro a tal resentimiento. Soló estando con ella al entrenar o en una misión, es que se le calmaba las ganas de vengarse.

Esos fueron los últimos dias de su niñez, y sonrie un poco al saber que lo compartió con ella, aunque ella no supiera.

iv. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado las sorpresas.

Quizás por ser shinobi es que odiaba no saber lo tenía cercano para saber como enfrentarse a ello. El dia que fueron asignados a cuidar a un empresario, no pensó que iba ser el final de sus esperanzas.

Ella fue atraída de inmediato al el joven que no tenía nada en común con el mundo de ilusiones, mentiras y decepción. Era la primera vez que la vio sonreír. Ella no lo ocultaba. Èl no dejo de moler los dientes.

v. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado la resignación.

Al ver que Tenten progresaba felizmente con el empresarion, poco a poco no le quedaban razones legítimas para verla. Todavia entrenaban como antes, pero aún asi, las palabras no le salían para confesarle que la necesitaba, que ella era lo mas obvio y constante en su vida; la seguridad que él deseaba. Ella que lo llenaba de algo que no sabía definir pero lo sentía a pesar de el orgullo y sus defensas que no podían contra ella. Mas que nunca le invadío la posibilidad de ser abandonado mientras ella se divertía con ese extraño que no conocía la realidad de sus vidas.

vi. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado el arrepentimiento.

La vida le había enseñado que no podía cambiar muchas cosas. Èl no pidío nacer a una familia restrictiva donde toda acción estaba bajo la maxima atención de los mayores. No pudo salvar a su padre, derrotar a sus enemigos, y últimamente le tocó perder a Tenten.

Al contemplar eso, no supo cuantó mas el destino se burlararía de él. Por la primera vez, sintío derrotado el cuerpo y alma.

vii. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado ser olvidado.

El tiempo pasó calladamente con verla de vez en cuando. Se le estremecía el corazón cuando la tenía de frente, palpitando extrañamente aunque él peleaba para calmar su interior.

Fueron asignados a una misión común y sin correr mucho peligro, ella se tropezó sobre la raíz de un arbol de cereza. Al tenderle la raspadura en el tobillo, no tuvo que usar la habilidad de su vista heredada para saber que sus ojos negros lo miraban curiosa y atenta como si fuera la primera vez que en verdad lo veía. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra, pero se hiso entender que ella lo apreciaba como compañero.

viii. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado los secretos.

Algunas veces se le atravesaba aquella niña de ojos negros en sueños. Por fin entendió que no podía remediar las cosas entre los dos y aceptaba el haber sido dejado atrás. Èl se levantaba conforme aunque no contento.

En una tarde al regresar a Konoha con el brazo dislocado y sangrando de varias cortadas, la vio al pasar el muro de la ciudad con expresión de horror. Al despertar, vio cuatro paredes esterilizadas y luz fluorescente. Lo que no espero fueron las lagrimas derramadas de la experta de armas buscando consuelo en los brazos de su otro compañero de equipo, quién le dio una sonrisa de alivio que no se pudo explicar.

ix. A Hyuga Neji no le agrado ser el último en entender.

Cuando por fin dejo ir a Rock Lee, Tenten dio media vuelta para verlo alerto al mundo. De inmediato le tiró los brazos a él sin darle importancia a sus heridas y no lo dejó ir un largo rato. El corazón le latía fuertemente en los oídos. Nunca lo había abrazado, mucho menos enseñarle una muestra de afecto delante de alguien más. Lee sabiamente se quedo callado.

Lo otro que pudo oír fueron sus palabras desesperadas que lo llenaron de toda la esperanza que no se había permitido tener.

"No te vayas jamas."

* * *

Gracias por leer. Por favor diganmé si hay errores, pues que no tengo beta o alguien para decirme si hay que corregir algo. Espero que les guste. Dejenmé una critica, se los agradesco. 


	3. El perdido

Resumen: Cuando la ve, no sabe que es lo que debe mirar.

Pareja: Naruto/Hinata, implicado Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke

Género: Romance/Triste/Tragedia

Inspirado por Sahara Storm y Sintari. Lean la historias "He Needs Her" (Él la Necesita) y "Rosemary for Remembrance," respectivamente. Las dos son muy buenas.

619 Palabras

* * *

A veces, cuando me miraba, pensé ver dolor en esos ojos vibrantes de azul perfecto. De primero, me imaginé que era una ilusión, como los espejismos que veía en el desierto al estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol y halucinando de sed. 

"¿Que buscas?" le preguntaba.

Pero él solo sonrío y me invitó a salir.

Le dije que sí.

Así fue como empezamos.

- - -

En unos meses, me habia acostumbrado a salir todos los domigos a Ichiraku's con él. Yo ordenaba algo diferente casa vez que iba. En cambio él siempre ordenaba lo mismo: ramen de miso.

Y tan fácil como estas citas semanales habian empezado, terminaron.

Pero yo no me atormetaba cuando no venia mas por mi. Al cabo que todos que creian ver algo en mi siempre se iban.

Pero a veces recuerdo la sonrisa de mi madre, las palabras de animo de mi tío y un tono distante en su voz al hablar del pasado.

- - -

Al tiempo, me di cuenta que sus compañeros de equipo estaban desaparecidos.

Uno por venganza.

La otra por amor.

- - -

Quisás por esas razones es que me esperó en los escalónes de mis casa. No creí que fuera por casualidad que apareciera mientras tendía el jardín.

"¿Quieres salir a caminar?" me preguntó.

Sin responder, le seguí los pasos vagabundos. Aunque apenas habiamos rondeado las calles del pueblo donde ambos crecimos, nunca me había sentido tan perdida.

Y cuando me di cuenta de donde estabamos, me tomó de la mano.

"Eres para mi."

Esas fueron las tres palabras que me dijo.

Me reí ligeramente al saber que no era verdad. Igual, me entretenia lo tonto que era una declaración asi. Nunca fui attractiva, sino que timida y algunas veces solitaria.

Y aún asi . . .

Sentí un frío en la palma de mi mano cuando la soltó.

Me confundio con su mirada herida.

Lo abrasé a mi, sintiendo una brisa tibia brevemente sobre mi cuello.

"No significo nada para ti."

"¿Ahora quien miente?"

Me lleno la vista con sus ojos otra vez. Parecia que buscaba rastros de verde vibrante o marrón oscuro o una combinación de los dos en mis ojos plateados.

"Seras tú el mentiroso," le respondí después de besarlo y antes de irme.

"Hinata," me llamo.

Saque un ramito de romero del bolsillo, uno que había crecido en el jardín sin querer, y se lo puse en la mano, cerrandole los dedos sobre las hojas.

"Para que recuerdes de encontrar lo que has perdido."

Me sonrió tristemente cuando me fui y no me impidió salirme de esta historia.

- - -

No recibí noticias de él por mucho tiempo. Y asi esperé que quedaran las cosas.

"¿Has oído?" me preguntó mi hermana. Apenas había regresado una misión al país de nieblina.

"¿Que pasó?"

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en sus dedos ásperos enredados en mi pelo, en su toqué caluroso.

"El equipo siete se ha reunido."

Las sandalias que me estaba quitando se caeron de mi manos. Tuve el presentimiento que por fin pudo cumplirle su promesa a la compañera de cabello rosa. La lealdad sobre todo, era lo que lo caracterizaba. Y no me sorprendí al saber que los tres nunca se separarían jamás.

No me acuerdo muy bien los detalles de el relato sobre su muerte, sólo lo último que me dijo Hanabi.

"Dicen que lo encontraron con un ramito de romero en su puño."

El té que me estaba tomando se sintió muy frío de repente. Un viento anunció la venida del otoño con olor de pino espeso.

Pronto, sería la temporada cuando las flores de borrage se secarían para sanar las heridas. Y yo me estaba muriendo por olvidar.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Comentarios son agradecidos. 


	4. La memoria

Resumen: Èl sabe quién es ella. Mejor aún, que ella en veces.

Pareja: Shikamaru/Ino

Género: Romance/Humor

498 palabras

Inspirado por: Leihen, quién me dio la idea. Gracias.

* * *

"Te conozco mejor de que lo sepas," le dijo en broma.

Para Ino, que creía en el mysterio femenino sobre todas las cosas, no le causo gracia el chiste. Lo mandó a volvar con una patada al trasero.

Pensó haber oírlo llorar, pero al prestar atención, se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo. Típico, lo de Shikamaru.

Eso fue cuando tuvieron doce años.

A los quince, él supo cuando esquivarla durante esos días más sensibles. Èl nunca supo si ella lo queria atropellar a patadas o llorar inconsolablemente sin razón que él entendiera. Algunas veces, ni eso lo salvaba de los insultos indebidos por gracia de su mal humor.

En su cumpleaños, no estuvo contenta con el muro de regalos. Ni el de uno marcado con el nombre Uchiha Sasuke la hizo feliz.

Shikamaru regresó tres días después, con varias heridas y un regalo mal envuelto en papel anaranjado – el color menos preferido de ella. Aunque estaba furiosa, ella se refrenó de darle bofetadas indiscriminadamente. Pero al ver un par de fotos en cuadros metalicos, se le calmaron las tendencias de cometer un asesinato delante de los otros pacientes en el hospital.

El primero que ella vio fue de los tres – ella, Chouji y Shikamaru a los doce, cuando habian sido asignados al Equipo Diez.

El segundo fue de ella con él – bailando en un festival de academia a los cinco.

"Siempre te ha gustado el azul," le dijo al apuntar el vestido que tenia puesto la versión pequeña de ella.

Aunque el baile fue obligatorio, el recordarse de eso no lo fue. Quizás por eso es que se ella se pusó histérica de risa, y no dejó de sonreír el resto de la semana.

A los diecisiete, Shikamaru algunas veces fue la víctima de abrazos salvages, espontáneos y verdaderamente cariñosos por parte de una niña loca. Al ser confrontada con la pregunta de que por qué no compartía con Chouji, Ino decía que no tenia brazos tan largos para tirarselos encima.

Shikamaru dejó de questionarla.

A los diecinueve, ella ya no hablaba de el Uchiha con el mismo interés que tuvo como niña competitiva. Èl pensó que era su forma de aprobar la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Hablaba, en vez, con una nostalgia de las primeras misiones cuando eran solo los tres y como el equipo InoShikaChouji atacaban al enemigo común. Aunque en esos días no habian tenido mucho éxito, a ella le parecía importante solo con recordar.

Ella lo hizo sonreir aunque se quejara de las misiones solitarias que tenía de nivel Jounin.

Al verlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, ella se negó a comer elpastel de chocolate.

"Estoy a dieta," explicó.

De igual, él le llevo un pedazo cuando ella se sento en el pórtico.

"Te conozco mejor de que lo sepas," le dijo al ofrecerle el plato.

Cuando no dijo o hizo nada, se puso a preocupar. Pero ella supo que desde siempre, él la conocia.

Esta vez, ella lo besó.


End file.
